Married?
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [CHANBAEK] [ONESHOOT] [GS] "Mantan kekasihku mengajak menikah, padahal kami baru bertemu setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya tidak bertemu."


**A** ybaekxing

 **P** resent

 **~ Ex-Lover ~**

"Mantan kekasihku mengajak menikah, padahal kami baru bertemu setelah hampir satu tahun tidak bertemu."

 **Main cast :**

 **P** ark Chan Yeol As **C** hanyeol

 **B** yun Baekhyun As **B** aekhyun

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre :** **R** omance

 **Warning :** **G** enderswitch / **S** orry untuk Typo yang tidak dapat dikendalikan

~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~

 _ **BGM Coldplay - The Scientist**_

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **Real_pcy**_

 _ **Hallo Baekhyun, apa kabarmu?**_

Brakk

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun?," Kyungsoo melirik sebentar ke arah Baekhyun, saat melihat sahabatnya itu menjatuhkan ponselnya secara tidak sengaja.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini Kyung," Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Real_pcy! Siapa dia?," Kyungsoo menatap dengan tatapan bertanya.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa jika Kyungsoo tidak kenal dengan siapa itu real_pcy, yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan melalui akun sosial media instagram miliknya.

"Eum... namanya Park Chanyeol, dan ya.. dia mantan kekasihku ketika aku di SHS." Baekhyun menyeruput minuman miliknya.

Mereka tengah berada di cafe, menghabiskan akhir pekan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, shooping, makan-makan dan ya mengobrol banyal hal mengenai kehidupan mereka yang terkesan monoton. Kyungsoo yang terkadang bercerita tentang kekasihnya, Jongin. Dan Baekhyun yang muak dengan ibunya, karena terus-terusan berkata untuk secepatnya mencari pendamping.

Dan belum lagi para tetangga dikomplek perumahannya yang terkadang menyulut emosi ibunya, perihal kapan Baekhyun akan menikah dan melepas masa lajangnya.

Padahal Baekhyun baru berumue 25 tahun, dan ia merasa di umurnya yang sekarang ia masih cukup muda. Tapi tetap saja, pandangan orang berbeda-beda. Mereka menganggap umur 25 adalah umur yang pas bagi kaum wanita untuk segera menikah. Dan jika Baekhyun menundanya ia mungkin akan dijuluki sebagai perawan tua, karena belum juga kunjung melepas masa lajangnya.

"Lalu? Kau terkejut dia mengirim pesan padamu?," Baekhyun mengangguk, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "Dia hanya menanyakan kabarmu, apa ada yang salah?,"

Mungkin wajar jika sebagian orang bertanya kabar pada orang yang dikenalnya, apalagi mereka pernah satu sekolah dulu. Tapi bagi Baekhyun ini tidak wajar, karena Chanyeol mantan kekasihnya, dan juga Kyungsoo tidak tahu Chanyeol orang yang seperti apa.

"Kau tidak tahu saja Kyung dia orangnya seperti apa." Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _ **Hai juga Chanyeol. Kabarku baik-baik saja.**_  
 _ **Bagaimana denganmu?.**_

Baekhyun tidak ingin di cap sebagai wanita jutek dan sombong, jadi ia balik bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang kabar lelaki itu.

"Memangnya dia orang seperti apa?," Kyungsoo menyantap burger pesanannya. Dan Baekhyun memakan pastanya.

"Ya..," Baekhyun menyelesaian kunyahannya terlebih dahulu "Aku bingung menjabarkannya bagaimana, hanya saja kupikir dia orang yang hanya ada jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Dulu kami hanya berpacaran selama sebulan, dan kami putus karena dia mempunyai kekasih baru." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mengingat kenangan menyedihkan itu.

"Kisah cintamu dengannya buruk?," tebak Kyungsoo.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu, tapi bisa dibilang indah," Baekhyun menyantap kembali pastanya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya," tawar Kyungsoo "Ya jika kau ingin." Dan Baekhyun sedikit bercerita tentang masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol, hanya intinya saja.

"Saat itu kami baru sama-sama masuk SHS, ketika selesai masa orientasi dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Katanya dia menyukaiku, selama masa orientasi berlangsung, ia selalu memperhatikanku."

Kyungsoo masih mendengarkan.

"Aku begitu tersanjung dengannya, aku menerimanya begitu saja karena ya.. kupikir masa SHS ku akan lebih berwarna jika aku memiliki kekasih," Baekhyun meminum jusnya "Dan seiring berjalannya hubungan kami, perlahan aku menyukainya, dan ketika aku begitu sangat mencintainya, dia memutuskanku begitu saja. Dia memutuskanku tanpa alasan, dia hanya mengatakan sebaiknya aku dan dia tidak bersama lagi,"

"Oh itu terdengar menyakitkan, disaat kau sangat mencintainya dia memutuskanmu begitu saja." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo "Lalu, kau sekarang takut jika kau jatuh lagi pada pesonanya?." Tebak Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa begitu. Aku akui aku memang masih mengharapkannya jika dia memang juga menginginkanku, dulu aku bahkan sampai membuat ia putus dengan orang yang berhasil menghancurkan hubunganku dengannya,"

"Waw! Aku tidak mengerti!,"

"Ya, wanita yang menjadi perusak hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, memergoki aku yang tengah pergi jalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol. Terdengar konyol bukan?,"

"Kupikir setelah dia memustuskanmu, kau membencinya."

"Tidak, mungkin bisa dibilang aku masih mencintainya. Padahal aku berkali-kali pacaran dengan orang lain setelah putus dengannya," Baekhyun tertawa mengingat masa lalunya dengan Chanyeol.

"Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!," Kyungsoo menerawang, mencerna cerita Baekhyun "Biar aku persingkat. Kau putus dengannya karena wanita itu, tapi suatu hari Chanyeol mengajakmu jalan-jalan disaat ia masih menjadi pacar dari si wanita itu, dan wanita itu memergoki kalian. Begitu?."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Benar-benar. Kupikir kau dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak waras." Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun sewaktu dulu.

"Aku menyukainya, jadi ya aku tidak membiarkan kesempatan emas jalan dengannya hilang begitu saja, okay,"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali melanjutkan makanya.

Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan pulang. Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Baekhyun mengecek kembali ponselnya. Ternyata Chanyeol kembali membalas pesannya.

 _ **Aku juga baik-baik saja. Baekhyun, aku dengar kau sudah menikah?.**_

Uhuk uhuk

Baekhyun tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

Oke. Ini memang pertanyaan wajar yang sering ia dapatkan dari teman-temannya karena mereka berpikir ia sudah menikah.

Baekhyun pernah bertunangan, tapi hubungannya kandas begitu saja saat tunangannya tidak sanggup untuk menunggu Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak mau menikah sebelum ia lulus kuliah, tapi ia memang sudah memiliki tunangan. Rencananya ia baru akan menikah ketika ia lulus kuliah, tapi siapa sangka menginjak semester kedua perkuliahannya hubungan itu kandas.

Tunangannya memilih menikah dengan orang lain setelah sebulan putus dengan Baekhyun.

 _ **Kau mendengar kabar itu dari siapa Chanyeol?**_  
 _ **Aku memang pernah bertunangan, tapi hubunganku kandas. Jadi tentu saja aku belum menikah.**_

Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi mandi. Berendam sebentar untuk menyejukkan tubuhnya. Besok hari senin, dan itu artinya ia harus kembali bekerja. Kembali menjalanai rutinitas yang sudah 4 tahun ini ia jalani.

Setelah hampir 30 menit lamanya ia membersihkan diri, ia kini sudah rapi dengan piyama tidurnya. Berjalan turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Setelah makan ia kembali ke kamar nya, niatnya untuk fokus menonton drama _favoritenya 100 days with my prince,_ harus membagi fokusnya menjadi dua, karena ia harus kembali membalas pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _ **Benarkah? Berarti tidak akan ada yang marah padaku, sekarang aku menghubungimu.**_

Eummm.. kenapa Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol memiliki niat tertentu dibalik ia yang kembali menghubunginya.

 _ **Ya tidak ada kurasa. Apa ada sesuatu? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?.**_

Disebrang sana Chanyeol tersenyum melihat balasan dari Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya dulu ketika ia memutuskan Baekhyun, itu bukan keinginannya. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun jika ia memacari wanita yang menjadi penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka, karena ia taruhan dengan teman-teman nya siapa yang bisa menjadi kekasih Irene. Wanita yang begitu populer kala itu di sekolahnya.

Dan ya, setelah Irene memergoki ia dan Baekhyun pergi berkencan pun, Irene langsung memutuskannya. Namun ketika Chanyeol hendak kembali pada Baekhgun, ia mendapat kabar jika Baekhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Ingin selali Chanyeol menyerah, tapi hatinya berkata ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia berjuang masuk universitas kedokteran untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik, dan tidak akan malu ketika nanti melamar Baekhyun. Setelah lulus menjadi seorang dokter ia berniat untuk melamar Baekhyun, namun kabar tentang Baekhyun yang sudah bertunangan membuat ia akhirnya menyerah.

Sampai suatu hari, temannya berkata jika Baekhyun tidak jadi menikah. Mantan tunangan Baekhyun justru menikah dengan orang lain. Disaat itulah Chanyeol kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia bertekad akan langsung melamar Baekhyun, tanpa memintanya menjadi kekasihnya terlebih dahulu.

Karena jujur, sudah lama ia ingin menghubungi Baekhyun dan menanyakan kebenaran itu. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan itu pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengetikan pesan balasan untuk Baekhyun.

 _ **Aku ingin kembali dekatmu Baekhyun. Bolehkah?.**_

Balas Chanyeol langsung pada intinya. Karena memang ia benar-benar masih mencintai Baekhyun.

Namun sekian lama Chanyeol menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun, ia tidak mendapatkannya. Bahkan sampai jam menunjukan pukul tengah malam, ia tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin membalas pesan Chanyeol, hanya saja ia terlalu bingung apa yang harus ia jawab untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Kenapa dia mengirim pesan begitu padaku?," Baekhyun terjaga sampai pukul 1 dini hari karena pesan singkat dari Chanyeol.

Terlalu lama berpikir sampai ia merasa lelah, akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur.

~ Dream ~

 _"Hei Baekhyun bagaimana kabarmu?,"_

 _"Baekhyun kau semakin cantik saja,"_

 _"Baekhyun kau gemukan ya?,"_

Beberapa teman lamanya menyapa dan bertanya seputar kabarnya, ada juga yang mengomentari penampilannya, atau sekedar bercanda gurau dengannya.

Pesta reuni SHS yang tengah berlangsung terlihat begitu ramai. Baekhyun bergabung bersama beberapa teman lamanya ketika ia SHS. Ada juga beberapa bekas mantan pacarnya yang sudah menikah, menyapanya untuk sekedar bertanya soal kabar dan apa yang Baekhyun sibukkan sekarang, selain bekerja.

Baekhyun hanya bercerita tentang ia yang hanya sibuk bekerja, ia juga sudah wisuda tahun lalu jadi sekarang ia hanya sibuk bekerja saja.

Pesta itu sangat meriah, Baekhyun dapat kembali mengenang masa-masa indahnya ketika ia masih sekolah. Masa-masa SHS begitu menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun dan ia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana kenangan-kenangan manis itu terukir. Baik itu bersama temannya, ataupun mantan-mantan pacarnya yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak.

Baekhyun memang sering bergonta ganti pasangan setelah putus dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun berpacaran dengan sewajarnya, tidak menganut gaya barat yang bisa tidur dengan kekasihnya. Tidur dalam artian saling menghangatkan satu sama lain dalam keadaan telanjang.

Baekhyun menjaga mahkotanya, ia ingin menyerahkan itu untuk suaminya kelak. Biar saja teman-temannya berkata jika ia begitu kolot tapi ini hidupnya, tidak ada yang berhak mengatur dirinya selain kedua orang tuanya dan suaminya kelak.

Merasa cukup jengah dengan kebisingan pesta, Baekhyun memilih berjalan ke arah taman kecil yang ada di gedung tersebut, untuk menikmati udara sejuk malam ini. Dengan segelas jus strawberry ditangannya, ia duduk dibangku taman itu seraya menyeruput minumannya.

Ia juga mengirimkan pesan kepada orang tuanya untuk tidak terlalu menghawatirkannnya karena akan pulang malam

Pandangannya dari layar ponsel harus teralihkan ketika seseorang duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun mendongkak kesamping untuk melihat orang yang duduk disampingnya. Alangkah tercengangnya dia ketika melihat siapa orang yang baru saja duduk.

"Chanyeol?," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengeryit.

"Hai Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya.

Baekhyun mati-matian menelan salivanya dengan pelan. Ia cukung kaget begitu melihat penampilan Chanyeol malam ini.

Rambutnya disisir keatas, memperlihatkan jidat _sexy_ yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lihat sewaktu mereka di SHS, pakaian formal yang dipakai Chanyeol menambah kesan tampan dan keren.

Setahu Baekhyun, dulu Chanyeol tidak setampan ini, ya dulu memang tampan tapi sekarang ketampanan Chanyeol semakin bertambah.

"Sendirian?," tanya Chanyeol, membuyarkan segala kekaguman Baekhyun pada tubuh tegap tinggi dan mempesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Eumm ya! Kau?," tanya Baekhyun balik. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar jika tubuhnyabmenghadap pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Chanyeol menghadap pada Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tidak sadar jika mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ah ya," jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

 _'Sial kenapa dia tampan sekali'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Tidak ada obrolan lain setelahnya karena yang ada mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain, menyelam kedalam kedua iris mata masing-masing.

Mereka masih saling memandang sampai sekitar 5 menit lamanya, didetik ke 6 Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Baekhyun.

Reflek saja Baekhyun ikut memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Chanyeol.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, hidung mereka sudah saling menempel satu sama lain. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka bisa saling menempel satu sama lain.

TRING TRING TRING TRING  
TRING TRING TRING TRING

Bunyi ponsel itu menggema cukup keras, sampai membuat Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua matanya dan terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya.

Ia menatap kamarnya yang sudah terang karena matahari menyeruak berlomba masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Sial ternyata mimpi," Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar "Astaga, kenapa aku memimpikan Chanyeol!." Ucapnya frustasi.

Ponselnya masih berbunyi, Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya yang membuat ia langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Celaka aku kesiangan," Baekhyun segera pergi mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ketempat kerjanya. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan untuk membalas pesan dari Chanyeol yang dari semalam belum ia balas.

Karena jujur saja ia juga masih bingung harus menjawab apa pada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas 'ya kau boleh mendekatiku' atau 'ya Chanyeol kau bisa', tapi ia tidak memilih untuk menundanya, nantinsaat dirinya siap ia akan membalas pesan dari Chanyeol.

Selama bekerja Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan masalah, ia bekerja dengan baik seperti biasanya. Menginjak sore ia pulang dengan badannya yang terasa begitu lemas.

Diperjalanan pulang Baekhyun menolong seorang ahjumma korban kecelakaan, Baekhyun membawa ahjumma yang tidak dikenalnya itu kerumah sakit untuk segera mendapat pertolongan segera.

Baekhyun membawa tubuh ahjumma tersebut kedalam ruang UGD, Baekhyun menunggu diluar ruangan selama ahjumma itu mendapat pertolongan.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit berlalu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan ahjumma itu diperiksa. Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya tidak sadar jika sang dokter sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Baekhyun mendongkak dan kejadian dalam mimpinya sekarang benar-benar terjadi.

"Baekhyun, kau sedang apa disini?," itu Chanyeol.

Dan ia baru tahu jika Chanyeol seorang dokter. Sejak kapan dia menjadi dokter?

Ya Baekhyun memang tidak tahu jika Chanyeol berkuliah, dan tentu saja ia sangat kaget sekarang, Chanyeol mengenakan jas dokter dan peralatan dokter lainnya.

"Eumm itu aku membantu ahjumma yang ada didalam," tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah ruangan dimana ahjumma yang dibawa nya tengah di periksa.

"Kau saudaranya?," Baekhyun reflek menggeleng, Chanyeol mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Ahjumma itu kecelakaan dan aku membawanya kesini, aku bukan saudaranya." Jawab Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Setelah menjelaskan pada Baekhyun kondisi ahjumma yang ia tolong. Baekhyun menghubungi keluarga ahjumma tersebut.

Dan anak ahjumma tersebut mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Baekhyun seraya mengganti uang Baekhyun yang terpakai untuk keperluan administrasi. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah menolaknya, tapi anak ahjumma itu tetap memaksa, jadi ya mau tidak mau ia menerimanya saja.

Setelah semua selesai entah bagaimana awalnya, kini ia sudah berada didalam ruangan milik Chanyeol dirumah sakit tersebt.

Chanyeol dokter umum dirumah sakit tersebut, ia mempunyai ruangan pribadi miliknya sendiri seperti dokter lainnya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?," Chanyeol bertanya dengan ponsel ditangannya, hendak memesan layanan pesan antar.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin merepotkan," tolak Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tetap memesan minuman dan makanan favorite Baekhyun.

Rupanya Chanyeol jelas masih ingat apa kesukaan wanita mungil didepannya ini. Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol memulai percakapan, karena suasana canggung membuat keadaan disana menjadi begiu sepi.

"Semalam kau tertidur?," tanya Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

"Ne?," Baekhyun merasa bingung, tapi setelah ingat apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, ia semakin gugup "Ah iya! Kemarin aku pergi belanja bersama temanku, mungkin karena kecapean aku tertidur begitu cepat." Bohongnya, Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Padahal aku menunggu jawabanmu, sampai sekarang," jawab Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol mengambil mimunan dan makanan yang dipesannya ketika ketukan dipintu ruangannya berbunyi. Pesanannya datang cepat karena makanan yang ia pesan, restorannya ada didepan rumah sakit.

Akhirnya Chanyeol duduk disofa berdampingan dengan Baekhyun, walau ada jarak cukup jauh dari tubuh keduanya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan Baekhyun, aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya hanya saja aku takut kau mempunyai kekasih," ucap Chanyeol yang mendapat jawaban cepat dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih," Baekhyun menelan salivanya gugup. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagus! Itu keuntungan besar bagiku," Chanyeol menghadapkan dirinya pada Baekhyun "Ayo menikah, aku ingin menikah denganmu, apa kau mau menjadi istriku?."

"Ahhh,"

"Ya ampun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun menumpahkan jus yang tengah ia minum ke bajunya sendiri, ralat ke roknya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengambil gelas yang sudah setengahnya tumpah dari pangkuan Baekhyun, lalu mengambil tisu dan mengelap rok Baekhyun yang kini terlihat kotor.

Baekhyun syok tentu saja.

Diajak menikah oleh mantan pacar, sanggupkah dia menolak, atau menerimanya?.

Karena jelas sekali, dari dulu sampai sekarang Baekhyun memang masih menaruh hati pada Chanyeol, sekalipun dulu Chanyeol pernah menyakitinya.

Apa memang sudah waktunya ia melepas masa lajangnya, mengingat ia juga tengah menantikan ada orang yang melamarnya dan mengajaknya untuk segera menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebelum menyesalinya nanti, bukankah lebih baik ia jujur saja pada hatinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eumm bolehkah aku memikirkannya dulu Chanyeol?,"

"Ehhhh?," Chanyeol mengerjap

"Ya, aku mau kita dekat terlebih dahulu. Karena kupikir pernikahan itu perlu sesuatu yang benar-benar matang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memulai kembali semuanya dari awal, kita bisa menjadi kekasih dulu jika kau perlu meyakinkan hatimu untuk menerimaku atau tidak!," Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah saling berhadapan.

"Kupikir juga begitu," cicit Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar jika tubuh keduanya semakin mendekat satu sama lain. Baekhyun menjadi semakin gugup, ini seperti dalam mimpinya. Semoga saja kejadian dalam mimpinya tidak terjadi sekarang.

Maksudnya kejadian alarm ponselnya yang berhasil mengagalkan ciuman nya bersama Chanyeol bersatu.

Tapi mereka beruntung sekarang, bibir keduanya kini menempel satu sama lain, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun begitu lembut. Menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah itu bergantian, begitu lembut menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain.

Mereka tehanyut dalam ciuman mereka untuk beberapa menit, sampai keduanya memutus pertautan bibir itu.

"Mari kita mulai dari awal. Jika hatimu sudah siap, berikan jawaban yang pasti untukku," Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun sebentar.

"Ya Chanyeol. Jangan mengecewakanku lagi," pinta Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bermain-main sekarang Baekhyun. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang aku ajak menikah, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Keduanya hanya tersenyum.

Mengingat kembali masa remaja mereka di SHS membuat mereka tersenyum dalam hati.

 _Jodoh memang tidak akan kemana._

Pepatah itu sepertinya memang benar-benar berlaku untuk mereka berdua.

Dan ya begitulah akhirnya. Kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri bagaimana kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hanya sebuah one shoot pendek dari saya.**

 **Semoga kalian suka, pendek saja, karena hanya untuk menghibur. Dan maaf kalau tidak suka.**

 **Thanks you.**


End file.
